Deep, Far too Deep
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: Hi hi! This is a story dedicated to my fans(if me have any) and the couple shall be...Naru(Naraku's nickname, says me) and Kag(Kagome's nickname, says me) it's god so R&R!
1. Depth

Deep, Far Too Deep

((A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my other stories, I am grateful!So grateful that I am dedicating this story to...Kagome and...Naraku!(fans:Oooooh!) Yup I am going to make this story about the adorable Naru(Naraku's nickname, says me!) and the beautiful Kag!(her nickname, also, says me!) Well I'm not sure how this story is going to go at first because I really did just think of the couple right now, although I am positive it is going to remain in the Fuedel Era; so it's not fake time!(then again none of my stories are...anyone think I write to many stories?) Well I am listening to Celine Dion during this story so it should have some ironic twists:P Well ONWARD TO BATTLE!(Oh yeah, I just got to see "Troy" it was so KUWEL-;((anyone think I talk too much?))Go Achilles!Soon your brother Hercules shall be born and there shall be a sequel!MUHUHU!((Hades: See? I told you everyone's got a weakness, for Judura, it was the box thing and the Trojans, Hey! They got on the wrong horse!))

:Don't own anything that has to do with copyright or all rights reserved :P

Ch.1 Depth

Kagome ran into the woods in a blind fury as tears slid down her face and twigs and leaves snapped under her feet and branches whipped in her face as she dashed blindly through the thick forest, hot tears streaking her face as Inuyasha's voice yelling after her faded as she distanced herself from him and then fell to her knees when she no longer heard any sound coming from behind her and broke into heavy sobs on the ground.

:Flashback:

Kagome came through the well cheerfully and started to walk to Kaede's village when she sawa black Soul Stealer wheel around her and stop in front of her and it's beautiful amethys-purple eyes shimmered as it looked deeply into her eyes and made a motion with it's long, black tail as it headed toward the God Tree in the center of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome felt a strong urge to follow.

So she did.

She followed the snake-like creature to the deep, heart of the forest and ducked behind a bush as she saw something move on the other side of the God Tree as her black Soul Stealer hissed and warded off the, much smaller, blue Soul Stealers of Kikyo.Kagome swiftly and silently made her way to the side of the God Tree. She then peered through the bushes and what she saw made her face turn so pale it was almost grey, and her stomach felt as if something poisonous, like a spider, had jumped into her stomach and bit her all around in an attempt at escape, and her throat felt like someone was grappling it and stuffing a hand down it.

((I'd be great at torturing someone,huh?;))

A soft cough escaped her lips and she gagged until she hacked up some of her previous meal silently in a bush behind her and she looked back upon the disgusting scene. Kikyo lay naked on the grass moaning and screaming Inuyasha's name as he pumelled himself into her, like a dog humping his bitch, as his eyes turn their demon color and he moaned, almost screached, out in pleasure as his long-clawed hands grasped Kikyo's breasts and punctured one of them, her fake blood oozing out of the wound as he slammed himself into her causing her to moan and screach like the bitch she was.

A single tear escaped Kagome's eye as she looked away from the scene, utterly abhored at the sight of it. Her black Soul Stealer wrapped about her and wiped away her tear with his forearms gently and then lie it's head on her shoulder in attempted comfort. Kikyo then noticed that some of her Soul Stealers had dissapearred and she slammed Inuyasha back into her one last time and then removed him from her and looked about, then noticed an extremely dark, and angered aura near a bush and a few of her Soul Stealers lying spurrened on the ground, torn apart. She quickly put her wardrobe back on and told her pet to do the same and Inuyasha did as told, slowly but surely, in a trance-like state.

Kikyo then picked up her bow and shot an arrow into the bushes, hearing no sound from the bush she slowly neared it only to be shocked by the mouth of a huge black serpent charging directly for her throat, being cut short by an upholding hand, but continued to hiss at Kikyo as it slowly wrapped itself once again around Kagome's aurasurrounded figure.

"You! Be gone! You do not belong here! Inuyasha is mine, you SLUT!" Kikyo yelled as if Inuyasha was her pet and nocked another arrow, pulling the string taut and aimed at Kagome's head and she sent the arrow flying, and would have hit, had it not been for a clawed hand knocking her off balance.

It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome...you meen nothing...to me...please leave...huh?" he murmered the order in a zombieish tone and then snapped out of it with the,'huh?' He bent down as a shiver ran throughout his loins and he realized all that had happened with Kikyo in his trance-like state. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as well as other emotions and then she glare at Inuyasha and stomped toward him and ripped the jewel shard she had given him for safety measures and then looked at him, eyes black with hatred, almost flashing red, and then she darted out into into the forest, her Soul Stealer, or Dragon Demon, she now realized, following closely behind.

:End Flashback:

Kagome choked a sob as she recalled his words saddly and began to walk at a steady pace, eyes to the ground and did not stop until she ran into something, or someone and looked up.

"Naraku...Hi..." she said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice as she wiped away the tears in her blood-shot eyes. "Miko...what are you doing so near my castle?" he asked in a content voice as his emotionless eyes flashed a hint of curiousity at her not screaming in fear or giving any other sign of fear or shock.

"My name is Kagome, not 'miko', not anything but Kagome! Got that? Ka-go-me!" she snapped as she waved a finger in his face.

"Fine, Mi-...Kagome, but what are you doing here, and why have you been crying?" he asked in a sincerely concerned tone of voice as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently an wiped away a lingering tear as he looked deeply into her beautiful black-brown eyes as they danced in the setting sun.

"Maybe...I came to see you..." Kagome said nervously as she too put her hand gently on Naraku's cheek as his blood-red eyes seemed to glow in the sunset.

(( A/N: That's it for the first chap!I Fixed it! I made it not mushed!(I was stupid and accidently deletedall the brthings in the HTML mode!)I will continue soon! R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!  
R&R!R&R!R&R! Ja Ne?'...shi...shi...shi...shi...BYE!))


	2. The Darkness in The Light

Deep, Far Too Deep

A/N: I have decided I should continue this story… I don't know why (I swallowed a fly) But I think I'm going to update all of my stories starting from the top, going down! Moving on since I've got a lot of updating to do!

Disc: I OWN NOTHING! ((Anime wise…))

Ch.2 The Darkness in The Light

* * *

"Fine, Mi-...Kagome, but what are you doing here, and why have you been crying?" he asked in a sincerely concerned tone of voice as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently an wiped away a lingering tear as he looked deeply into her beautiful black-brown eyes as they danced in the setting sun. 

"Maybe...I came to see you..." Kagome said nervously as she too put her hand gently on Naraku's cheek, as his blood-red eyes seemed to glow in the sunset.

* * *

"Me?" he blinked curiously as he pulled his hand down from her cheek ever so slowly, she copied the action swiftly, "What ever for?" His voice almost squeaked with his bustling curiosity. 

She noticed his getting-higher-pitched voice and giggled.

She had no idea why she had said what she did but she felt it was the right thing to say, then suddenly she perked her head up from it's bashful position; she had been blushing.

Her black dragon was gone!

'Hmm…I think it needs a name…' she thought to herself as she searched around the ever-thinning miasma.

Naraku noticed this, "What are you looking for?" He questioned softly as he looked around, he didn't smell or hear any strange scents.

"My…um…" she paused, "The black dragon…serpent I came here with…" she muttered as she started walking off absently calling out, "C'mere Mister dragon! Where are yoooooouuuuu?"

" 'Mister dragon'…?" Naraku couldn't help chuckling softly, but then pondered, 'I didn't see any demon with her…' He gazed about suspiciously as a sudden, almost creepy presence filled the air, and all fell silent, even Kagome stopped and started walking backwards, back towards Naraku.

Naraku clenched his face in a growl, he knew who was doing this, "KAGURA!" He snarled into the wind and as he was about to fade out to punish his un-loyal servant, he felt a strange, warm sensation press to his blue and red yukata. He looked down to see Kagome's soft body pressed against his own.

"N…Naraku…what…what's that strange presence…it's scary…" She whispered softly, "Not Kagura…the other one…" she shuddered closer to him and he felt his cheeks start to heat up. Then realized she was right, there was some other presence in the air besides his annoying wind-servant. This presence…it was darker, more vile than his own had ever been or will be.

With a strong gust of wind, the dark force seemed to fill the air and almost scratch at your skin with its blood-curdling aura. The scent was so strong Naraku almost gagged, until his scent glands swelled and he recognized the poisonous, vile scent.

"Inuyasha…"he hissed under his breath as the dark, plastered with red figure stood in the direction of which the vile wind had swept, golden eyes now a burning blue and blood-red as the dark priestess of whom Kagome had grown to loathe stood next to him, a vile smirk piercing her lips as in her hands she hand clenched a small, white, and brightly glowing ball with flames dancing around it.

Naraku easily recognized it to be the hanyou's misguided soul.

"Kikyo!" he looked down to see the young miko away from his chest, a dark, pitch-black dragon swirled about her as she picked up her bow and arrow. He looked on in awe of the hatred and malice, never before seen in this human girl, now brimming from her eyes and screeching in her voice as she called out the undead miko's name.

Kagome pulled the bowstring taut as Kikyo clenched tighter Inuyasha's lost soul. Kikyo cackled bitterly like the witch she was, "Go ahead, shoot me! I'll shatter Inuyasha's soul and take him with me!…The human half anyway!"

Kagome froze as she realized her predicament; she then whispered something to her black dragon, which nodded in acceptance and drew back to float at Naraku's side.

Naraku looked up at the dragon, which never let its eyes sway from its beloved mistress.

"…What's she going to do?" Just as Naraku spoke he saw a black light fly through the air and puncture the ravaging, bloodthirsty Inuyasha. The stupefied demon let out almost a cat's caterwaul as the sharp arrow crashed through his chest, not piercing his heart though.

Kikyo stood, bewildered as the soul in her hand wriggled back into it's master's body from her limp hand. Inuyasha's body flickered to life and he let out a groan as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

"What…what…what happened?" he slurred faintly as he held his chest wound with his clawed hand, "How did…I'm wounded…get?" Kikyo took this as an advantage moment to simply point at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief as she towered, bow string still vibrating next to his mortal enemy.

"Ka-Kagome! But…why-- " he was cut off by his own hacking as blood poured out of his mouth and onto the ground, "Bitch…"

Kagome, unmoving emotionally or physically, began lowering her bow, "Never again, Inuyasha. Not-Ever!" she hissed, her tone cold and unsatiated, "Now go."

Inuyasha got the message loud and clear, "I'll…I'll tell the others…" he turned and, leaning nimbly on Kikyo, they began to stagger away.

Naraku watched, eyes brimming with awe as a dark aura surrounded Kagome and the jewels at her neck burned a crimson-blood color. Her skirt grew tainted with the malice and spite she heaved upon Inuyasha; it changed black. Her outfit didn't change, but the aura around her was strong enough to engulf her clothes and change their color-scheme to fit her mood. Her shoes turned black, her green skirt turned black and the green on her neck and wrists turned black, and her eyes-changed the bloody color of her jewel shards as did the white of her shirt and her socks, the red tie on her shirt changed a purple-dark violet color as did the, normally blue tint in her hair.

The black dragon swirled around his befitting black mistress and she smiled sweetly, she was still just as beautiful and in the same cheerful-mood as always, only now-she had powers in the dark arts. And in the art of light.

Naraku watched as she knelt and tickled the dragon and soon two black and white kitsune youkai kits walked up to her hesitantly and she began to cuddle with them. He watched contently as a smile, a genuine smile spread across his lips and he knelt down next to her. She giggled and handed him a kit.

He held the kit delicately and could smell no mother on them; they were orphans. He let the small kit crawl around on his lap, after sitting cross-legged and noticed this one had a bright white spot on its black chest, the rest of it was black, he looked to the other in Kagome's hands and noticed it had reversed features, a white kit with a smudge of black plastered on it's chest.

"Just like us." He and Kagome said at the exact same time.

((A/N: YAY! That was entertaining….what do you think? I'm still not quite sure if I'm gonna bring fluffy into this relationship-It's tempting though!- Hmmm…REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!-luv u all!-))


	3. You and me and you

Deep, Far Too Deep

A/N: I am very surprised I got as many reviews as I did:' I haven't updated any of my stories in so long, I guess I should! ;) SO! Here we go….

Disc: Yaw, yaw me no own.

Ch.3 You and Me and You

* * *

He held the kit delicately and could smell no mother on them; they were orphans. He let the small kit crawl around on his lap, after sitting cross-legged and noticed this one had a bright white spot on its black chest, the rest of it was black, he looked to the other in Kagome's hands and noticed it had reversed features, a white kit with a smudge of black plastered on it's chest. 

"Just like us." He and Kagome said at the exact same time.

* * *

Her eyes pulled up and met with his for a moment, 'He's so…beautiful…' She thought to herself as she reached a hand towards his face, paused and flinched back her hand when she almost touched him, but then courageously brushed her hand along his cheek, over his jaw line she traced her fingers until they fell back to her lap. 

"Naraku…" she felt she no longer had to call him 'Sama'; so of course, she didn't "Can we keep them?"

Snapping out of his own amazement with this miko's beauty he nodded absently, staring into her gorgeous eyes, "I have a room where they can stay…" he said slowly in drawn out words, only half paying attention, "Kagome…"

"Where will I stay, Naraku?" she whispered as she bent towards him, leaning on her hands as she looked up at him, their eyes bonding into each other, unable to look away.

"You can stay in…"He leaned forward. She could feel his breath on her lips and chin, "My…" ever closer, "…Room…" their lips touched momentarily until they both pulled back just a bit to look into each other's eyes before Naraku's hand bound around her waist and her arms locked behind his neck and their lips touched again, only this time more vigorously and almost fusing together.

"Mmm…" Kagome couldn't hold back a soft moan of being pleased with the sweet taste of his hot mouth; she welcomed it gratefully, letting her mouth wisp open for his tongue to explore, which it did.

'She tastes so sweet…' he thought as he ran a somewhat-clawed hand up her thigh and noticed the shiver it retained from Kagome, and his lips pulled back into a smirk as he then said, "This is not the place…"

Kagome whimpered hungrily, but pulled away none-the-less and turned to the two wrestling kits, "Do they have a mother?" She asked as she pet the white one.

"No…they have been orphaned…" his eyes showed a sympathy never before seen for any creature, of man or of demon roots.

"Then we'll take them…" she handed Naraku the black one and picked up her white one, "But they need names, don't they?" she said as she caressed her, falling asleep, kit.

"I know two names that suit them to a 'T'" he said with a smile, "Actually, two sets of names." He said, trying to keep his, which was fidgeting and nipping at Naraku, to hold still for five seconds.

"Really? Like what?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as her kit began a soft snoring in it's deep sleep.

"Well, since their color suits it…Yin and Yang." He noticed that Kagome chuckled like, 'you're kidding, right?', "OR…" he groaned as he tried desperately to catch the kit as it ran around inside of his kimono, "Kurai and Awai… 'Dark and Light'" he said, getting no comment from Kagome he finally pulled out his kit and held it tightly in his hands.

"I like that…" she said with a smile, "Mine's a boy…But I'll call him Awai..." she smiled sweetly, "Yours is a female, and it shall be known as Kurai."

"Very well, shall we all go back to the castle?" he offered, maroon eyes glimmering with satisfaction at his brilliant choice of names.

" 'Kay!" she said as she rose to her feet, holding the sleeping kit tenderly, then setting it on her shoulder, where it awoke for a moment before laying back down comfortably and drifting back asleep.

Naraku began leading the way to his castle, Kagome fallowing at his side and the black dragon drifting overhead, watching over them.

Naraku didn't look back, but his eyelids jumped open when he felt the warm sensation of her hand within his.

She kept her head slightly sunk as she held tightly to Naraku's hand, and her heart skipped a beat when he gripped hers back lightly, tenderly. But she smiled and kissed him on the cheek anyway.

* * *

A/N: Awww…. Well, I'll continue soon enough! Later! R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Bai! 


	4. The Words

Deep, Far Too Deep

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in a long time…and I apologize to all my reviewers for being so… I've just been in a life slum…but I'm climbing out and I thought I'd better update! 

Dis: I own nothing except my soul! AND NO! IT'S NOT FOR SALE! Unless…what are you offering?

**

* * *

Ch.4 The Words… **

Naraku didn't look back, but his eyelids jumped open when he felt the warm sensation of her hand within his.

She kept her head slightly sunk as she held tightly to Naraku's hand, and her heart skipped a beat when he gripped hers back lightly, tenderly. But she smiled and kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"Wow…I can see why you hardly leave this place, Naraku…" Kagome gasped as she looked around at the beautiful castle, "It's so nice…I'm amazed…" Kagome knew she was trying to hold off the inevitable, but her heart was racing so fast, and she didn't know what to do. She'd never quite felt like this before.

"You like it?" Naraku mumbled, sensing her apprehension as they sat in his room, her sitting on the end of his bed and him standing near the doorway, glancing about at his décor. It was plain…nothing special, although the lighting was a bit lacking. What could he say? He always liked things darker.

"Very much…" she whispered as her eyes narrowed and she smiled whimsfully, a warm and gentile blush forming over her cheeks as she hugged herself nervously.

"Do you really want me to…" Naraku trailed off as he looked deep into her surprised eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously as she looked deep into his eyes- expecting to see the same bitter Naraku who she always thought she had hated. But to her somewhat relief and somewhat dread, she saw love and concern reflected in those crimson pools. She shut her eyes and took a small breath before looking back up at him and nodding, "I'm…I'm sure." She said clearly, gasping at how fast his lips then came upon hers.

She let out a small moan as his body slid over the top of hers and she felt herself fall back onto his bed with him straddling her, and she felt his tongue delve into her mouth and instinctively locked her arms behind his neck, running gently over his dark hair, which was beginning to mix with her own black hair.

She took in a sharp breath as she felt her clothing swiftly vanish and without even thinking about it she somehow got rid of Naraku's kimono. She could feel herself growing anxious as the insides of her thighs began to ache and simply beg for Naraku, everything about her wanted him inside of her, but she was afraid…would it hurt?

* * *

Naraku-sensing her anxiety- gently brushed his lips down her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth, feeling the nipple immediately harden at the slightest brush of his tongue. He then kissed down over her stomach and traced his tongue over her belly button before diving his tongue deep inside of her.

His eyes flared mischievously as she tossed her head back and whimpered his name, but he did not stop licking the honey-sweet liquid that seemed to pour into his mouth. After a short time, he slid his fangs onto the inside of her thigh and heard her gasp as he stole some of her blood, he then came to a halt and licked his lips before bringing them into contact with hers.

Hearing her whimper for more was almost overwhelming and with a swift, natural action, he came down within her, and at the same moment his fangs met with the dip on her neck just before her collar bone and he winced as she screamed at the top of her lungs, but all he could do was a simple groan in reply.

She was so tight…he couldn't help but appeal to the overbearing pleasure he felt in his thighs, as inside of her his member throbbed and pulsed, pushing his seed deeper and deeper inside of her.

He then began a gently rolling rhythm that helped the seeds within her move along quicker-which brought on more cries from Kagome.

* * *

Kagome tossed her head back and cried his name as the searing pain-mixed with the immeasurable pleasure overcame her body and she felt something tear inside of her as her virginity vanished as though it was never there to begin with.

She yelped even more when he began to move inside her already sore thighs, but she-in a matter of instances- fell into rhythm with his hips using her own- and her cries of pain soon transformed into moans of pleasure as their speed increased momentarily-never stopping, even as their bodies were plastered with sweat and the sweet scent of arousal filled the air, their pace continued to increase.

Until, with a mix of their words they came in unison, Naraku moaning her name into her ear as she cried his name into his. Then they simply lay in the bed, still as one, just treasuring the feeling of one being inside of the other.

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered as she brought one of her legs over his leg and brought their hips closer together, feeling him go deeper into her, "Naraku, I…I…" she brought her lips next to his ear and whispered, "I Love You."

Naraku's eyes instantly snapped open from their drowsing position and he instantly sat up, which pulled him out of her swiftly, and he looked down at her, unable to believe the words he had just heard. The words he had never heard before then. The words…that made his heart and body ache as one. The words…that he had longed to hear for so long…

"Kagome…I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**THAT MEANS IT'S NOT OVER!**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**

_And by the way I need opinions on what to do to Inu…_

**BUT REVIEW!**

**A/N:** Awww…..I love moments like this. Not like. LOVE!

Special thanks to….

**InuyashaForever1989** : You have been a loyal fan to me since my first Inu story. Lots of love to you. (no seriously, have a hug!) 

**Regretfully-Yours Cassie-Chan **: You have been very loyal to this story, keep up the love and the patience! Love for you!

**Kihatoko **: Thank you for continuously reviewing! Lots of love!

And all others I might not've mentioned! (hugs to you all!)


End file.
